Book 3 Star Trek Predator: For Freedom
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: Naruto and the gang have graduated from the academy, unfortunately , they have been split up, Naruto and Sasuke were able to stay together as a team. How will they fare on there first official Starfleet mission ?
1. New ship, New Captain, New mission

After a long wait, i have returned, i hope you who read my story enjoy it :)

* * *

**Book 3 ****- ****Star Trek Predator: For Freedom**** - Chapter 1, ****New ship, New Captain, New mission**

* * *

It had been 8 months since the destruction of the USS Thunder, Naruto and the rest were learning from the best crew from the Flagship of the Fleet. The crew had grown attached to the group of cadets

The New alliance was growing stronger then ever, the Romulans still had reservations about working with the Klingons and the Klingons with the Romulans, but for the sake of the alliance they worked together

The war was going well for the alliance, the new enemy had not shown up since there attack on SB 12 but the Federation was always on the look out for them

The Enterprise was in Orbit of earth, a large number of the Crew including Picard and the REAL senior staff were in dress uniforms and getting ready to beam down. Naruto and the group had all gathered at the SFA and they were also in there dress uniforms, however there right collar were bare and there left still had the Red Squad Pins

They were standing, out of all 36 Red Squad Cadets only 14 were graduating that year, and 12 of them were the Konoha group the rest still had a year or 2 to go, the 14 had there own row, separated from the Regular Cadets

Janeway: Welcome everyone to the SFA Graduations of 2382, each year we have outstanding cadets who join the ranks and become outstanding officers, but there are always the ones that stand out from the rest, these cadets get a much sought after spot on the Red Squad list. This group behind me has already seen battle, they have already seen there fair share of the war and lost many friends and almost died themselves in the line of duty, because of this bravery they were all awarded commendations and a 1 year skip. This year 14 out of the 36 is graduating and they are behind me, Captain Picard as there commanding officer I would like you to do the honours of giving them these

In her hands she had cases containing the pips Picard walked up to the podium and took the boxes, but he had something to say as well

Picard: It has been a privilege and an honour to have these cadets on the Enterprise, they are our future, and I can assure you, with these young men and women, our future will be a bright one

With that said he went to every Red Squad cadet and Pined the Pips on there collars, regular teachers proceeded to give the pips to the normal Cadets at the same time, they then took the oath to the Federation

Janeway: Congratulations Class of 2382

A large roar from the crowd and the cadets erupted, cheering, Holo Pics were taken, the cadets were hugging each others and parties started

The next day Naruto and the group were assembled in the main SFA

Janeway: Congratulations again Ensigns, I just got your assignments

Naruto: Are we staying together?

Janeway: I am sorry but....I did my best, I was able to pair some of you.....But you guys have no idea how much captains are fighting for you guys

Sakura: ....Well as long as I am with........

Sasuke looked at her with a cold stare that stopped her dead in her tracks

Janeway: Naruto , and Sasuke you 2 will be on the USS Freedom she is a Justice Class ship, state of the art under the command of Captain Jason Tucker

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded

Janeway: Shikamaru you will be on the USS Kingston a Phalanx class under the command of Captain Jimmie Knox

Shikamaru just looked not bothered and nodded

Janeway: Tenten you're going on the USS York a Madora class under the command of Captain Mary Sanshaze

Tenten was a bit disappointed but nodded

Janeway: Sakura and Kiba, Captain Chakotay has been calling some favours in... you 2 will be on Voyager

Sakura was sad that she was being separated from Sasuke and even Naruto, but she was happy to be with someone from the group, they both nodded

Janeway: Hinata you will be on the USS Lexington Achilles class under captain Lena Hease

Hinata looked at Naruto while he wasn't looking, she really wanted to be with him, and she looked at the group and nodded

Janeway: Kakashi, you are being placed on the USS Century Harper Class under the command of Jillian White

Kakashi just stood there looking cool and nodded

Janeway: Neji, Captain Sisko has also pulled in some favours, your being posted on DS9 , this means you will also be posted on the USS Defiant

Neji grinned Sisko had become somewhat of a role model for him and he nodded

Janeway: Ino, you will be going to the USS Galaxy A, a Galaxy III class, under Captain Carl Michaels

She just nodded

Janeway: and finally Lee and Gai you 2 are being put on the USS Nova Nova Class under Captain Jess Brown

They both looked EXCITED and HAPPY and almost wanted to scream out something like WE ARE THE KONOHA GREEN AND OR BLUE BEAST but decided to just nod for now

That night they all gathered at there favourite bar, this was the last night together and they wanted to have as much fun as they could

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto were on the Enterprise, packing up, the Freedom would be in orbit to pick them up soon

Naruto: What do you think our captain is going to be like

Sasuke: We will find out when we meet him, just hurry up

Naruto: I'm happy that I am not alone

Sasuke: They would of never allowed it

Naruto: How come?

Sasuke: One of us had to keep an eye on you, do you think Starfleet is ready for an idiot like you to be alone?

Naruto: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!!

Sasuke just grinned and ignored him, knowing he was mad

Random Officer: -= Naruto Sasuke, the USS Freedom has arrived, they are requesting you beam up right away =-

Sasuke: Already? There early

Naruto: Who cares I'm ready

Sasuke: Go ahead I will catch up

Naruto ran out of the room and ran into Picard

Picard: Whoa your in a hurry

Naruto: Sorry sir, the Freedom has just arrived

Picard: Yes, I was coming to see you 2 off

Sasuke ran out and bumped right into Naruto

Sasuke: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!

He takes a few steps back and see's Picard

Sasuke: OH!...So sorry Captain

Picard smiled and grinned at the pair

Picard: that's alright, I was just thinking how its going to be quiet around here without all of you

Naruto: You still have 22 Red Squad cadets left don't you?

Picard: Yes and Janeway told me that I will be getting more

Sasuke: More?

Picard: Yes, the Enterprise is now the training ship for Red Squad, I made the decision after spending time with you guys, having young cadets on board seems to have boosted crew moral, however I don't think I will find a good senior crew like you guys

Naruto: Yea were the best

He said with a huge grin

Sasuke: Shut up you idiot....And thank you sir, it was an honor to be your first officer

Picard: You will be a Fine first officer one day Sasuke, and you too no doubt Naruto

Naruto: Yea but I'm going to be a Great Captain !! Just like you!! or Captain Sisko ! or......

Sasuke: I will be captain before you....Idiot

Naruto: AS IF !!

They both stared into each others eyes with intensity they were ready to duel right then and there

Picard: Well your ship is waiting, you don't want to make a bad first impression

Naruto and Sasuke's face suddenly change

Naruto: Oh yea!!

They both ran towards the transporter room , Picard Smiled

Picard: They have a lot to learn. but I see nothing but blue skies for those 2...."cliche from Nemesis "

They were about half way to the transporter room when suddenly they were beamed up

Sasuke: What the....

Troy: Got them sir

Tucker: Very well, send them up

The ship felt like it had jumped into Warp

Naruto: What just happened....

Troy: Sorry guys, this isn't how we normally welcome new crew members....Well welcome to the USS Freedom, my name is LT Junior grade Troy Hoyaka

Naruto: I am Ensign Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke: And I'm Ensign Uchiha Sasuke

Troy: Uzumaki?.....Uchiha? Those are unique names

Naruto: We come from the Konoha Planet

Troy looks at the left side of there collars and notices the Red Squad Insignias

Troy: You 2 are from Red Squad?

Naruto: Yea !!

Troy: that's impressive, one of these days you will have to tell me about it

Sasuke: So, whats the rush anyway ?

Troy: I don't know, all I know is that the captain is in a hurry, being transporter chief normally means being last to get the news on the ship, I will escort you to the bridge, a tour will be offered once the captain has greeted you

Naruto: Sounds like fun

All 3 walked out of the transporter room and into a turbo lift and then onto the bridge

The bridge was exactly like a Prometheus class since the Justice class was created from it, the it could do everything a Prometheus class could EXCEPT Separating into battle sections, it only had 1 hull

Troy: Captain, these are the 2 new Ensigns, Naruto and Sasuke

Tucker: .....They are what everyone is talking about?....Not much to look at....

Naruto: WHY YOU!!!

Naruto started to run towards the captain but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing both his arms and whispered in his ear

Sasuke: You idiot, calm down, hes our captain, you want a reprimand or worst?

Tucker: After everything Janeway told me about you 2 I was expecting something more, oh well

Sasuke: Sorry to disappoint you captain, by the way, may I ask whats with this departure?

The Captain looked at the XO's chair and got up

Tucker: Fallow me

He led them to his ready room and sat down with them

Tucker: I don't know why Janeway asked me to take you 2 for this mission, I don't think you have the experience to pull it off

Naruto: Mission?

Tucker: Yes, you see, my first officer was on an Intel mission, his mission was to find out all he could about the new aliens. We lost contact with him 1 week ago, we sent officers to investigate but we found them all dead, and now, there telling me im suppose to send a bunch of kids to do the job?

Sasuke: I see, I think we would be the best choice

Tucker: Why do you think that ? You have no experience in Intel what so ever, your RAW right out of the academy, those Red Squad pins mean very little out here

Naruto: HEY !!! WE ALREADY SEEN MORE BATTLE THEN SOME PEOPLE !!

Sasuke: Shut up idiot......I'm not referring to our Starfleet red squad training....I think what makes us best suited for this mission....Is our Konoha Ninja Training....

Tucker: Konoha Ninja?

Sasuke: The planet of Konoha is a planet who based there life style around ninjitsu and with the added powers the planet gave us, we have an edge

Tucker: Powers?

Sasuke: Explaining it so many times is becoming ....How would Shikamaru put it?.....Troublesome?

Naruto: Yeah, lets just show him instead

Naruto put his hands together to form a seal

Naruto: Shadow Replication !

All of a sudden the room was full of Narutos

Tucker: MY GOD.....

Naruto's: Hehe not bad eh?

Naruto: CANCEL

And they all disappeared

Tucker: ....What the hell was that

Sasuke: That was...Chakara we can use it in many ways, when it comes to Intel, it gives us an edge we will find your first officer captain

Tucker: Well I don't have a choice anyway....

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Mission prep and departure

* * *

**Book 3 ****- ****Star Trek Predator: For Freedom**** - Chapter 2, ****mission prep and departure**

* * *

The freedom was still traveling at high warp , Naruto and Sasuke were now on a Tour of the ship, Troy had volunteered for the task

They went from the bridge to the mess hall, to the sickbay to the holodecks and holosweets, to the shuttle bay and finally Main engineering and other random places like the computer core and such

Sasuke: This is a nice ship I'm happy to be serving on such a ship

Naruto: Yeah but I think I would of loved to be on the Enterprise, or even Voyager better

Sasuke: Shut up and be thankful, we could of ended up on a science ship or some random outpost in the middle of nowhere

Naruto: I guess

Troy: Now these will be your quarters

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and then at Troy

Naruto: Uh...We don't get separate quarters?

Troy: Sorry we don't have a lot of quarters, this is a battleship after all, the only ones who have there own quarters are LT's and above, OR if you happen to be on the Senior Staff, even I don't have my own quarters, I share it

Sasuke: Well its not like its anything new.....We have been room mates for 4 years now what's an other year or 2....

Troy: That's actually lucky, most of us don't even know our room mates until we meet them, at least you 2 know each other, so what is your job on the ship anyway? I see your both gold, Security or Engineers ?

Naruto: Security officers, all Konoha officers got Security

Sasuke: But I want to join the Hazard Team

Naruto: Damn right !

Troy: The current CO is very strict on who gets on the team, so I wish you luck. Well I'm going back on duty now....The excitement of transporter room duty awaits....

He walks away, Naruto and Sasuke bring there bags inside there new quarters, they look around

Naruto: Well it's larger then the one on the Thunder anyway, hey what do you think happened to our first officer?

Sasuke: How should I know? My guess is he was captured by the enemy, or maybe he is just cut off and is in hiding, we wont know until we are actually there

Naruto: I say we will pass this mission with no problem

Sasuke was thinking back to the last time they had an encounter with the new alien race....And how he lead Naruto to capture

Sasuke: I think I should go alone

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: With only 1 person there is less risk of getting caught

Sasuke was lying, he just didn't want to lead Naruto into harm ever again

Naruto: Hey hey hey !! I'm as good a ninja as you are !! I can do whatever you can do !

Sasuke: Yet you cannot beat me...

Naruto: Don't change the subject, I'm coming and that's final, I'm not letting you go down there alone, if you get killed and I have no one to spare with and that's final

Sasuke: Don't be an idiot, your best move is to stay here on the ship where its safe

Naruto was starting to get mad and annoyed

Naruto: Is this what you think of me? You don't think I can do it? I WILL SHOW YOU !!

He walked out of the room in an angry mood as the doors shut behind him

Sasuke: ....Its not that I don't believe in you....I don't believe in myself to keep you safe......*sigh*

All of a sudden the ship dropped out of warp and Tucker's voice was on the comm.

Tucker: -= Naruto and Sasuke to the bridge =-

Naruto and Sasuke were in the ready room with the captain

Tucker: We have arrived at our destination

Naruto: But there are no planets.....

Tucker: Of course not !!!

Sasuke: This is an Intel mission....Wouldn't it look weird if a Federation starship dropped us off?

Tucker: Exactly

Naruto: So how do we get there?

Tucker: You will be using the newest shuttle prototype equipped with a cloak on loan from the Romulans

Naruto: Shuttle prototype?

Tucker: That's right, you have no idea how hard it was to get my hands on it

Sasuke: I guess Starfleet doesn't like to lend its prototypes

Tucker: No....just Tom Paris, he said, and I quote, if there is a single scratch on my baby there will be hell to pay....

Naruto: Tom Paris?.....LT Commander Tom Paris of Voyager?

Tucker: Yes, this is his new design , the next generation in shuttles, the Alpha Flyer !

Naruto: WOW !! The Delta Flyer was sooooo cool, I cant wait to see this one

Sasuke: So what is our mission

Tucker: Mainly your mission is to get to the Orb system, on the 4th planet, its an M Class planet just inside Cardassian boarders, your mission is to infiltrate the community, you will both be working at the PLANTS as COORDINATORS for the ZAFT Company, this is where my first officer disappeared, the owner of the Company, Kira Yamato, is against this war and has been helping us secretly for the past few months

Naruto: But aren't they a Cardassian colony?

Tucker: No , Orb has been invaded by the Cardassians, it was an independent world until not to long ago, it had its own ships, forces and power, they had no intentions of ever invading anyone else and didn't want to ally with anyone who would force them into wars, they just wanted to live in peace, until the Cardassians came along, it was a long and bloody battle but the Cardassians had numbers

Naruto: I hate these Cardassians more and more!!

Sasuke: .....What does a coordinator do at these PLANTS

Tucker: They work on creating Computer software and technologies, its thanks to ZAFT that they are able to stay on the cutting edge of technology without help from anyone else

Sasuke: I see, what will be expected of us to do?

Tucker: For ZAFT ? nothing, Kira will be passing you as workers but you will be under his care while there, you will be staying with a man named Athrun Zala, a close friend of Kira

Sasuke: So our mission is to find out what we can about our first officer while posing as workers at this ZAFT Company working along side this Kira and Athrun?

Tucker: Yes and rescue the commander if you can, BUT if you cannot, just report back, don't endanger your lives ,his and the lives of the people at ZAFT for nothing

Sasuke: Understood

They made there way to the shuttle bay , the floor started to open up slowly a shuttle was being raised from under the ground......

"See link in profile for picture of the Alpha Flyer"

Tucker: Alpha Flyer NX 75740 , Toms new Toy....She is a beauty

Naruto: WOW !!! And we are going to be flying it !!

Sasuke: Calm down you idiot, this isn't the holodeck

Tucker: The cloak is to be left on at all times during this mission, turn it off only when you land

Sasuke: Won't they be able to see it?

Tucker: Kira has a facility ready for you when you arrive, it will also be shielded from scans, so it will be safe there, here are the ZAFT Uniforms, you can put them on your way there

Sasuke: Alright, anything else?

Tucker: Good luck

Sasuke: Aye, alright Naruto lets go......

They both got on the Flyers, Naruto looked like a kid in a Candy store....They sat at there stations, Naruto took the helm since he had more experience piloting the Thunder and the Enterprise, they left the Freedom, turned the cloak on and Warped away

* * *

End chapter 2

* * *

Well that was chapter 2, i hope you all enjoyed it, as you can see, i have added an other anime to the mix, Gundamn Seed, for those who haven't cough on yet :P every once in a while, i will be throwing in an other one of my fav animes in the story


	3. Cardassian occupation of planet Orb

* * *

**Book 3 ****- ****Star Trek Predator: For Freedom**** - Chapter 3 ****, Cardassian occupation of planet Orb**

* * *

The Flyer was at high warp towards Orb

Naruto: What do you think Orb looks like?

Sasuke: Its an M Class planet

Naruto: .....Your soooo boring....You have no imagination what so ever....

Sasuke: Not true....I'm trying to imagine you in a pink dress......

Naruto: SHUT UP !!!

The computer started to blip and it got Sasukes attention

Sasuke: Sensors are picking up a fleet of Cardassian ships... They will be passing us in 4 minutes

Naruto: Do you think they detected us ?!

Sasuke: We have the most advanced Romulan cloak...They shouldn't ...Lets just keep on course and see what happens

The fleet was heading STRAIT for them

Naruto: There on a collision course !! I have to adjust our heading or we will collide with one of them

Sasuke: Drop us out of warp as soon as you got us out of there way

Naruto: Aye

The flyer's course changed and then dropped out of warp

Naruto: There course hasn't changed

Sasuke: Good...Then it was just a coincidence, we should be safe

Naruto: ....But DS9 is not!! I just calculated there projected course, and it goes strait to DS9

Sasuke: ...Neji is on DS9

Naruto: We have to warn them

Sasuke: I'm trying to send a coded message. but I have to be careful not to give our position away

Meanwhile on DS9 Neji had just arrived from earth

Sisko: Welcome to DS9 ensign

Neji: Thanks, its an honour to be here

Sisko: I pulled quite a lot of favours in to have you, I was surprised at how many captains wanted Konoha officers, I guess your reputation has grown, I still can't believe Captain Tucker got 2.....I can see why Chakotay got 2 I mean Voyager is Janeways flagship but Tucker?

Neji: I think its because of the pair, Naruto and Sasuke, work best together

Kira: Captain, I'm getting a coded message, but I can't figure out what it means

Neji took a peek at the console

The Dragon is heading to the fortress to slay the Hyuga , Scramble to arms Sasuto

Neji: My god...I think this message was intended for me...

Sisko: oh ?

Neji: my full name is Hyuga Neji, the fortress, that must be DS9 , Sasuto ? Almost sounds like....Sasuke and Naruto ? This must be from them !!

Sisko: What does it mean

Neji: I think I understand most of it, there saying I'm in danger , that must mean DS9 is in danger

Sisko: All hands Red Alert , Kira you have the Ops, I'm going to take the Defiant out, call Starfleet and tell them to send more ships, I'm going to go scout the area, Neji your with me

Neji: Aye sir

Back on the flyer

Naruto: The Dragon is heading to the fortress to slay the Hyuga , Scramble to arms Sasuto ?? What the hell ?

Sasuke: If I send a direct message the fleet of enemy ships will intercept it, and they will know someone is in there space, I had to code it

Naruto: Do you think they will even understand it ?

Sasuke: My only hope is that Neji will read this , he is smart he will figure this out, unlike other people.....

Naruto: ....Shut up....I'm resuming our course to Orb (mumbling) Sasuke thinks he is so smart (mumbles)

After a few hours the Flyer had finally entered orbit of Orb

Naruto: Wow....Its a beautiful planet

Sasuke: Sending the signal....

A face appeared on the screen

Kira: -= My name is Kira Yamato, identify yourself =-

Sasuke: I am Ensign Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto: And Ensign Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke: We were sent from the Federation

Kira: -= They sent Ensigns?.....What are they thinking, I asked for Real Intel officer !! =-

Naruto: HEY HEY !! We are the best for this job !!

Kira: -= .....Whatever, I'm sending you the coordinates to land welcome to Orb, Kira out =-

Naruto: That little.....

Sasuke: Calm down....And land the Flyer

Naruto: Yeah yeah...

The Flyer descended to the coordinates given by Kira

The shuttle was descending, the dome of the building was open as the shuttle set down, the dome slowly shut, once it was completely shut the Flyer de-cloaked

Naruto and Sasuke stepped out and were greeted by Kira

Kira: Welcome to Orb

Sasuke: Thanks

Kira: Here are the uniforms you will be wearing while on this planet

Sasuke: we were already given uniforms

Kira: I know, but there have been some minor changes the Cardassians have forced upon us, such as there Logo

Naruto: So what are these white uniforms ??

Kira: These are the uniforms of PLANTS, the rank I have given you will allow you access to everything in ZAFT

Sasuke: Have you heard anything from our officer ?

Kira: My XO and best friend has been searching for him

Voice: Sorry I'm late

Kira: That would be him now

Athrun: I have some news on your missing officer

Sasuke: What is it!!

Athrun: My sources tell me that he is being held in a Cardassian base not far from here

Naruto: Then lets go get him !!

Sasuke: Naruto, this is a stealth mission, cloak and dagger....We get info and IF we can get him without trouble then we do, if we can't then we call the captain

Naruto: Yeah yeah, whatever

Sasuke: Can you show us the place where they are holding him?

Athrun: Sure

Sasuke: Naruto, you stay with Kira, if anything happens to us, you must report back to the captain and make sure Kira is safe

Naruto: WHAT !!.....BUT I WANT TO GO TOO !!

Sasuke: Naruto don't argue with me, I was given mission command, don't force me to send you back

Naruto Mumbles in anger

Athrun and Sasuke both exit the room

Athrun: What was that about?

Sasuke: Nothing......

But Sasuke was thinking back to when he saw Naruto being hit and dragged away on the alien ship

Sasuke: ...Never again.....

Athrun: Hurm?

Sasuke: .....Sorry was thinking out loud

Meanwhile

Naruto: Pfff Sasuke thinks he is soooo great, he thinks he is soooo smart

Kira: Well since your suppose to be my......"Body Guard" you want a tour of the PLANTS

Naruto: Meh, I have nothing better to do

Kira: We can stop and eat along the way, ZAFT food is the best in the country

Naruto: Got Ramen?

Kira: Of course

Naruto: ZAFT IS AWESOME !!!

Athrun and Sasuke had made it to the Cardassian Base

Athrun: Security is on the alert ever since they captured your officer

Sasuke: So how do we get in?

Athrun: The Cardassians are so arrogant they used Orb citizens to help operate the basic functions of the base, of course keeping them from vital areas and information

Sasuke: I see

Athrun: Cagalli come in, this is Athrun

Cagalli: Athrun ?

Athrun: Can you get us in?

Cagalli: I'm going to deactivate the security in sector F for......"Maintenance", you have 10 minutes Athrun

Athrun: Thanks Cagalli, I owe you one

Cagalli: That's 4......

Athrun and Sasuke sneaked around the guards and were able to get inside the base with out tripping any alarms and met up with Cagalli like everyone who worked for ZAFT she was also in a White uniform

Athrun: Cagalli

Cagalli: Who is this?

Athrun: This is Sasuke (whispers) he's from the Federation

Cagalli: Well then, hi my name is Cagalli Athha, I use to be part of the ZAFT before these brutes drafted me

Sasuke: Won't they notice us?

Athrun: Now that we are in, unless they see us doing something we aren't suppose to be doing, they wont notice since we are all dressed in our uniforms, to them were just ZAFT Employees that got drafted by them

Sasuke: I see, so where is our officer?

Cagalli: Come with me

All 3 casually walk around the base , meanwhile

Naruto: MMMMM that was good ramen

Kira: Thanks, I have to get going, there are some things I need to do, I am the CO of ZAFT after all, here are Athrun's quarters, this is where you will be staying while on Orb, don't worry there is lots of space, he has many guest rooms

Naruto: Wow....But aren't i suppose to be guarding you?

Kira: I'm in no danger, just relax and rest

Naruto: Alright I guess

Naruto went into the quarters and sat down and relaxed, then he got curious and walked around, he entered Athruns room

Naruto: Wow I wish I had quarters half this size, me and Sasuke would have more then enough room...I wonder what they wear on Orb other then these white uniforms.....

Naruto opened up the closet and started to "Snoop" all he found were the white uniforms, more of them.....Except 2 black ones in the background, he could barely see them.....He reached for them

Naruto: WHAT THE !!!....2 STARFLEET UNIFORMS ?!

* * *

End chapter 3

* * *

Well the new chapter is out :P i hope you enjoyed it, i also hope you are enjoying the little Gundam Seed that i have thrown into this story :) since i am also a huge GDS fan


	4. Unkown Inteligence

* * *

**Book 3 - Star Trek Predator: For Freedom - Chapter 4, Unknown Inteligence**

* * *

Sasuke Athrun and Cagalli were walking in the base

Cagalli: They just moved him into this area

Sasuke: Do you think that there is anyway we can get him out of here with out raising any alarms?

Athrun gave both Sasuke and Cagalli a Nudge

Athrun: Cagalli, what are you doing tonight? i was thinking me you and Sasuke could all go out and see a movie

Cagalli: …Oh I know, have any of you seen Inuyasha? They finally made it into a REAL Movie

Athrun: Awesome !! We should go see it, what do you think Sasuke?

Sasuke: Uh yea sounds like a good plan

Athrun: Alright he's gone....That was a close one

Sasuke: Have we been detected?

Athrun: No I think he was just passing by

Cagalli: Good thing you noticed, and to answer your question Sasuke. during the day there is too much security to get away with taking him, during the night would be the best time

Sasuke: That's great. then we can do it tonight

Cagalli: Except they don't allow ZAFT to stay over during the night

Sasuke: Well there is 1 other option......I can hide in the base

Cagalli: Impossible, they do a full scan of the base every night to make sure no one other then Cardassians are inside

Sasuke: That wouldn't be a problem for me, all I need to know is WHEN the scan starts, using my powers I can make my signature disappear for a limit of time

Cagalli: Really? You have powers?

Athrun: What kind of powers

Sasuke: We can talk about that later, do you know the exact time that they do the scan?

Cagalli: Every night at exactly 10 PM

Sasuke: Perfect, Athrun, I need you to go tell Naruto about the plan....No wait.....Telling Naruto about the plan will only make him want to join me and do something stupid.... Just tell him that I am out in the city gathering information....

Cagalli: I will stay with Sasuke until I have to leave, get ready to leave by the same door you exited in exactly 10 minutes

Athrun: Understood, good luck

Athrun was able to exit from the base undetected , meanwhile Naruto had laid out the uniforms on Athrun's bed

Naruto: These.... Are black shirts? One has LT pips the other LT Commander.....

He took out a tricorder and connected it to the Flyer's Computer

Naruto: Computer, how many colors of shirts are there in Starfleet

Computer: there are 4 standard colors and 3 Special Ops colors,

Standard  
Red - Command  
Yellow - Security/Engineering  
Blue - Science  
Teal - Medical

Special Ops  
White - Fighter Pilot  
Green - Marine Corp  
_**Black - Intelligence**_

Naruto: .....These uniforms.....Belong to INTEL Officers ?! Who the hell are they and why were we not told about them....And what are they doing in these quarters !!

The doors to the main quarters slid open

Athrun: Hello? Naruto?

Naruto: Oh crap

Naruto quickly put the uniforms back into the closet the way he found them and shoved his tricorder into his pocket and casually walked out of the room

Naruto: Hey Athrun, where is Sasuke?

Athrun: He is scouting the city looking for information and a way of getting your officer out of here

Naruto: Did you find him? The officer that is

Athrun: Yes, but it's to heavily guarded right now to do anything, so he is trying to gather information

Naruto: I see

Athrun: What were you doing in my room?

Naruto: Oh nothing I was just looking around, I didn't touch anything i swear

Athrun: ....I see , please keep out of my room in the future, its my......Personal space

Naruto: Ah sorry I didn't even know it was your room, I mean Kira just kind of let me in and left on business

Athrun: Its alright I'm going to rest for a bit if you don't mind

Naruto: Sure make yourself at home

Athrun: .......Considering it is my home....

Naruto: Oh yeah.....heh sorry "trademark Naruto Grin"

It was now close to 9:30 PM

Cagalli: I will be forced to leave soon

Sasuke: Don't worry I can take care of myself

Cagalli: If you need any help press this button, it will signal me that your in trouble

She gives him a small device

Cagalli: I will be waiting for you near the second street, please be careful

Sasuke: Thanks for all your help

She walked away to sign off for the day, Sasuke went to find a room he could hide in and got ready to mask his presence from the sensors, the clock was ticking and 10 PM was nearing

Cardassian #1: Its almost 10, are all those worthless ZAFT people gone yet

Cardassian #2: One of them is just sighing out now

Cardassian #1:She sure is cutting it close, last time someone was late, they learned there lesson

Cardassian #2: I wouldn't mind if she would have been late, she's kind of cute, I would of enjoyed giving her a lesson

Cardassian #1: Lets start the scan, its 10 PM

Sasuke was in a dark room alone, concentrating on hiding his Chakra and life force from the sensors

Cardassian #1: Scan complete....Its all clear

Sasuke: I wonder how long it takes for the scan to complete....Just to be on the safe side I will stay like this for 5 more minutes....

After 5 minutes Sasuke got back up and stood by the door

Sasuke: .....Neji , I really could have used your help right now.....Your Byakugan would have came in handy, but oh well, my Sharingan will have to do

Meanwhile back on the defiant

Neji: Nothing yet on sensors yet sir

Sisko: Keep looking

Neji: If this turns out to be a false alarm, you may hold me responsible captain

Sisko: Nah, we can never be TOOO careful

Neji: Wait a second......Long range, detecting 25 Cardassian ships and 10 Breen ships

Sisko: Well then, I guess it wasn't a false alarm, what is our fleet status

Neji: Thanks to the advance warning, our fleet will be more then ready to meet them sir, DS9 should be able to handle that many ships

Sisko: Good, all hands red alert I'm taking command of the fleet

Back on Orb Naruto was with Kira and Athrun waiting for word from Sasuke

Naruto: Maybe he was found out, why didn't you stay with him Athrun

Athrun: Don't worry.....A friend of mine is showing him the way around town

Kira: Cagalli?

Athrun: Yeah..... hey Naruto, by the way, out of curiosity, did you happen to go threw my closet?

Kira a bit surprised raised an eyebrow at Athrun and then looked for Naruto's response

Naruto: ......Uh No? I swear I didn't touch anything.....

Athrun: Hurm.....you sure?

Naruto: .....I might have taken a peek, I wanted to know what Orb people wore, I mean you couldn't be dressed in ZAFT uniforms ALL the time.....But then again, your not from ZAFT or Orb for that matter are you?

Athrun: Seems like he knows to much.....

Kira: Yeah....

* * *

End chapter 4

* * *

Well an other chapter is done, and Naruto seems to have once more gotten himself into trouble by putting his nose where is doesn't belong, hope you all enjoyed it, chapter 5 soon to come


	5. The escape and new allies

* * *

**Book 3 - Star Trek Predator: For Freedom - Chapter 5, The escape and new allies**

* * *

Naruto got up and got into a defensive stance, Kira looked surprised

Kira: What are you doing?

Athrun: Interesting, I wonder what can an ensign from Red Squad do?

Athrun also got into a fighting stance

Kira: Athrun stop, Naruto stand down

Naruto: I am not going to let you take me

Kira: Take you?

Athrun: Let me have a little fun Kira....

Kira: .....*sigh* fine but I'm not responsible for this

Athrun: Don't worry, I wont hurt him....Well I will try

Athrun went on the attack, but Naruto blocked every single attack with ease, Athrun jumped back

Athrun: Well, you got skill kid, lets see what your really made of

Athrun went all out on Naruto attacking him full speed

Naruto was thinking to him self, wow , for a human......He is pretty good

Athrun finally got a shot in and tripped Naruto, just as Naruto was about to get up he got an other shot in, Naruto went flying to the wall and fell to his knees

Kira: That's enough Athrun

Athrun: Yeah I guess, he is GOOD, but he doesn't stand a chance when I went full power

A Red glow was starting emanate from Naruto

Naruto: ......You.....Just.....**PISSED ME OFF**

Naruto's calm and gentle face had changed into a scary one, his blue eyes were now Red and his teeth had grown fans, like the ones from a Fox, and his hands had changed into claws and his wounds had already healed

Kira: What the hell

Naruto went on the attack , in the blink of an eye he hit Athrun sending him crashing to the other wall

Kira: STOP THIS NOW ENSIGN that's an order.....My name is LT Commander Kira Yamato of the UFP Intel Division....

Naruto suddenly changed back into his normal form

Naruto: .....What?

Meanwhile Sasuke had made his way to the front of the room where the officer was being held

Sasuke: Damn it....I need a code, wait someone is coming

He quickly hid, the guard came with dinner for the officer

Sasuke: This is my chance.....SHARINGAN

His eyes turned from black to red, his sharingan was now in place, he watched as the officer tapped in the code.....And he grinned

Sasuke: Got it...

The officer went in for a few minutes and left, Sasuke quickly ran and copied the officer's movements perfectly and the door opened

Voice: ....Back so soon? Just because you brought me lunch doesn't mean I am going to spill any information on the Federation, go to hell

Sasuke: ......Well I WAS planning on rescuing you, but if you insist I can just leave

Voice: Huh?

Sasuke: My name is Ensign Uchiha Sasuke, I have been given the mission of getting you out of here

Voice: My name is Commander Rick Bombay, first officer of the USS Freedom

Sasuke though.....Wait that sounds familiar.....

/FLASHBACK\

Hinata: Were being hailed by the USS Freedom, a Justice class ship

Tim: On screen

Rick: This is Captain Rick of the USS Freedom, I'm taking command of the fleet, the station has been disabled, we think they want to capture it, if they capture SB 12 this will give them a foothold in Federation space, and we cant allow that

/END FLASHBACK\

Sasuke: I though you were Captain Rick

Rick: Huh?

Sasuke: We can talk about that latter, lets get the hell out of here

Rick: I'm all for that, but how....

Sasuke: At exactly midnight, the security sensors from Sector F will be down for 10 minutes, we have to get out of here with in that time frame

Rick: What time is it now?

Sasuke: About 11 PM

Rick: Joy.....How do we avoid them for 1 hour

Sasuke: How often do they come see you?

Rick: During the night, once if I'm lucky for lunch

Sasuke: Then we can stay in here until 11:40 then we get in place to leave

Rick: Alright.....Well since we have some time....what's this Captain Rick?.....

Sasuke: About a year ago, I was on board the USS Thunder in defence of SB12, a man called Captain Rick took command of the fleet

Rick: .....Oh yeah, that was me....Well the Freedom was a brand new ship just out of space dock and the Captain was still on his way from DS9, so I took command. And you know the code, who ever is in command is referred to as Captain

Sasuke: I see

Rick: ....USS Thunder, hey wasn't that the ship with Red Squad Cadets? I heard it got destroyed

Sasuke: Yeah we got saved by the Enterprise, it was in defence of Romulus

They continued to talk about random stuff during the night

Sasuke: "looks at the time" 11:59, get ready.......

The clock turned 12, Sasuke opened the door and they slide outside with out setting off any alarms, they were moving slowly not to alert any guards outside

Rick: "whispering" Where are we going?

Sasuke: "whispering" I have a friend waiting for us.....Don't worry

They were making there way to the Second street, Sasuke was looking around, he saw a flashlight waving, he walked towards it

Cagalli: Sasuke, you made it

Sasuke: Yeah, lets get out of here, the sooner we get him off this planet the better

They got into a car and drove off

Rick: I cant thank you enough Ensign, who sent you

Sasuke: Captain Tucker... I have just been assigned to the USS Freedom

Rick: Well I'm sure glad to have you on board, where were you station before? You must have been an Intel officer

Sasuke: ......Well......I just graduated....

Rick: ......WHAT!?! Your trying to tell me, your a Green Ensign who was sent to rescue me from an Cardassian Occupied world...... What was the captain thinking

Sasuke: Hey.....I got you out didn't I?.......And its not like I was the captains first choice, it was an order given by Janeway, there is an other one with me waiting for us

Rick: What's that on the left side of your neck.....That pin

Sasuke: Red Squad....

Rick: So your still wearing the pin ? Is what why you were chosen ?...

Sasuke: No......I can explain more details on our way back to the ship

Rick: Alright, we have allot to talk about I guess

Meanwhile

Naruto: WHAT !?!?

Kira: that's right, I'm a LT Commander and a Superior Officer so calm down.....

Athrun: Same goes for me, I'm a LT

Naruto: So those uniforms are YOURS

Kira: that's right, our mission here is TOP SECRET

Naruto: But I don't get it, why didn't Janeway have you rescue the officer, and why are you the CO of ZAFT ?

Kira: This mission is so Top Secret not even Janeway knows we are here, as for your officer we COULD have saved him, and we would have done it too if you guys wouldn't have shown up, but in order not to blow our cover we had to go along with the charade even for Janeway, had you screwed up, we would of saved you

Athrun: Enough about us......What the hell happened, when you attacked me

Naruto: ....Sorry about that , see I'm from a planet named Konoha

He explains all the basics , his powers and chakara and so on

Naruto: But.....With me, I am not like the others

Kira: What do you mean?

Naruto: The night I was born, the village was under attack by a Fox Demon called the Nine Tails , our Leader the 4th Hokage was able to stop and sealed him away in the body of a new born child.....Me..... This is both a curse and a blessing , it is true, this gives me extreme powers, it heals me at a rapid state, but some times.....I can lose control, if I am ever pushed over the edge, if I am ever Angered like I was, its power leaks out and if I let my emotions take full control, it can take over my actions, there are 3 ways that this power can come out when ever I call on it , when ever my life is in danger or......When ever I let my emotions get the best of me

Kira: Wow....that's , I cant even begin to imagine what it must be like

Athrun: Had Kira not stopped you, would you had...

Naruto: I don't know. I wasn't in control...

At that moment the doors open Sasuke Rick and Cagalli walked in, Sasuke looked at the room, noticed the walls were damaged, Naruto's white ZAFT uniform was torn in spots and even had blood stains

Sasuke: Naruto what happened!?

* * *

End chapter 5

* * *


	6. Section 31 and a Call to arms

* * *

**Book 3 - Star Trek Predator: For Freedom - Chapter 6, Section 31 and a Call to arms**

* * *

Kira: Alright.....Everyone I think we have to sit down, I believe we have allot to talk about....

Sasuke: ......To say the least....

Everyone sat down at a Table in the ZAFT Command Center HQ

Kira: Its time we told you everything

Sasuke: Uh huh?

Kira: We hid the truth from you until now because we didn't want to endanger our mission, Naruto has already found out part of our secret

Sasuke: Naruto?

Kira: Truth is, I am not the Head of ZAFT , I am not even from Orb, same goes for Athrun

Sasuke: WHAT !?

Kira: My name is LT Commander Kira Yamato and this is LT Athrun Zala.... Of the UFP , Special Ops Intel Division, under the "NEW" Section 31

Sasuke: ......What?

Kira: We were sent here 2 years ago to Orb and help it be ready for membership into the Federation, then the war broke out and the Cardassians invaded

Cagalli: This isn't the first time they tried to invade us.....They tried during the Dominion Wars as well but our Technology was a match for there's, but this time, they had help...An unknown weapon disabled our ships and left us defenceless.....

Athrun: This is.....Chairman Cagalli Athha Leader of Orb, ZAFT is actually Orbs Military Branch

Kira: But we had to protect her and Orb, so we took her place as head of ZAFT

Sasuke: .....Why did you not tell us ANY OF THIS!!

Kira: We had to protect our cover, had you been captured by the enemy and force to reveal this information, Cagalli would have been in grave Danger

Sasuke: Ok I can understand that, but why tell us now then?

Athrun: Well in part because Naruto seems to put his nose where it doesn't belong....

Naruto gave Athrun a glare witch made Athrun take a few steps back, remembering the last time Naruto gave him a glare like that was just before he lost control of his Emotions

Kira: We would have told you anyway, because of our plan...

Sasuke: Plan?

Kira: It seams that you 2 are no ordinary officers, after seeing Naruto in action, I decided that I was going to draft you both under my command

Sasuke and Naruto: WHAT!?

Kira: Being part of Section 31 and Intel Special Ops gives me the right to draft you

Rick: What about me?

Kira: your same rank as me, I do have seniority in the matter, however after everything you have been threw, I decided that it would be your choice

Rick: If its anything to harm these bastards then I am in

Kira: Its more then harm them.....We plan to liberate Orb....I have orders from the CO of Section 31

Naruto: What is Section 31?....I heard Rumours of a Section 31, didn't Starfleet try to take out section 31?

Athrun: The OLD Section 31 was a rogue faction that worked outside Federation Law, although we cant say for sure that they have been destroyed, but the NEW Section 31 was created as a legitimate Intel branch that answers to the Federation

Kira: In other words this is our version of the Tal'Shiar or the Obsidian Order

Naruto: Oh I see

Kira: After seeing what just 1 of you is capable of, and getting my new orders, we will be taking down the Cardassians

Sasuke: Just the 5 of us?

Cagalli: Like hell, the Underground rebellion is going to help, this is our world after all, we are going to be dammed if we don't do anything

Kira: As I expected, Cagalli you are indeed a strong leader

Naruto: Well what's the plan?

Kira: The Cardassian HQ is "OUR" Target , the Commander is there, once we start our attack , the underground will conduct simultaneous attacks all over the planet, we need to hit all there military installations

Sasuke: What about from space?

Kira: that's where Section 31 comes in...we have a fleet of cloaked ships waiting on the edge of Federation space, waiting for my signal, once the attack begins they will warp in and take out what ever is in space

Naruto: Cloaked shipped?! I though that was illegal

Kira: Ever since the Romulan, Federation alliance, both sides have agreed that the cloak could be used on Starfleet Intel ships

Sasuke: I see

Athrun: Now back to the plan then, the base has 3 Entrances, in order to make sure that the CO doesn't get away, we have to hit every single one

Kira: That's right, Athrun and Cagalli will hit Entrance #3, Rick and Sasuke you hit Entrance #2, me and Naruto are going to hit the front gates

Sasuke: Wait I rather I team up with Naruto.....I mean I have to keep an eye on him, he is my responsibility, and he is an Idiot. We also work well together

Kira: This isn't negotiable, the minute I drafted you guys, you became MY responsibility so you don't have to worry about that, the front gate is the most guarded and I need at least 1 of you on my team , and since I already have a good idea of Naruto's abilities and we spent the day together, so we have better chance at Team work then you and I, no offence intended of course

Sasuke: None taken….

Sasuke just looked worried, but he didn't have much time to think about it due to what Kira would announce next

Kira: Alright everyone we move out now

Sasuke: WHAT?

Athrun: You just rescued your Officer.......Tomorrow morning they are going to notice and they are going to be much harder to hit, we must do this now…Or else we will fail

Kira: That is right, if you had not rescued him then we could of had more time to get ready

Sasuke: But how are we going to tell the underground

Cagalli: Leave that to me, every single Cell has a radio, we use code to transmit information.....

She typed in a message on a computer and waited for a response

Cagalli: Kira turn the radio on

Radio: This is KBBL Orb's #1 Rock Station!! This one goes out to ALL you Rock Fans out there, let's show our new Commanders what we think of them by rocking ALL there houses all night long yea!! and the show starts at 2 AM Don't miss it or you will be the loser of the day ! (Random rock music starts to play)

Cagalli: That's it

Naruto: .....What the hell was that?

Sasuke: ....I see, ingenious and I thought my little plot was smart

Naruto: ....Uh huh.....

Athrun: ...You have no idea what it means do you?

Naruto: .....Uh yea sure....heh......

Cagalli: The Rock Fans means all the Rebels our commanders are the Cardassians when he said rocking all there houses he means attacking ALL There bases all night long means tonight and the time it starts

Kira: Everyone get ready, its already 1:19 AM we have to get into place

Everyone nodded and made there preparations as they were about to move out

Sasuke: Commander.....May I have a word with you?

Kira: Sure

Sasuke: Its about Naruto, the real reason I have to be with him isn't because I'm afraid that Starfleet would blame me for anything that happens to him, but its more about what's inside of him, if he ever loses control of his emotions

Kira: I know......

Sasuke: What?!

Kira: I saw a glimpse of his powers tonight, when he fought with Athrun

Sasuke: .....

Kira: Look I am not saying I know the entire story but I am saying that I wont let Naruto get out of line, you have my word he will be safe with me...After all, me and Athrun are also special, we are Genetically Engineered......

* * *

End chapter 6

* * *

And thats an other chapter done, this story is almost over , next chapter should end it, i hope those of you who are reading it are enjoying it :)


	7. Returning home Final chapter

* * *

**Book 3 ****- ****Star Trek Predator: For Freedom**** - Chapter 7, ****Returning home "Final Chapter"  
**

**

* * *

**

About 15 minutes latter

Kira: All teams check in

Cagalli: This is team 3 Athrun and myself are in place

Sasuke: Team 2 here . Rick and i are ready

Kira: Alright myself and Naruto are also in position.....I want radio silence for the next.....25 minutes, Team 1 out

Naruto: .....So what do we do until then?

Kira: We sit back and wait

Naruto: .....I'm not good at waiting...Never been the patient type

Kira: Well we could talk i guess

Naruto: About?

Kira: Why do you and Sasuke always fight one an other?

Naruto: I guess to most people it might seem like fighting, think of it more as brothers

Kira: Brothers?

Naruto: Me and Sasuke grew up together, we both lost our parents and were raised by the 4th , although he has an older brother, he is the leader of ANBU and was barely ever in Konoha, so we grew up like brothers

Kira: Then why do you fight?

Naruto: Well I do know that brothers fight all the time, but in our case, I think its because he is pushing me

Kira: Pushing you?

Naruto: Ever since we were little, he was always better then me in everything, fighting skills, school grades, he always beats me in sparing matches, but he keeps pushing me to better myself, train harder and maybe one day I will finally beat him

Kira: I think I can understand

Naruto: But sometimes he can be over protective, its gotten worst ever since I was captured, he feels responsible for my safety

Kira: But your both officers

Naruto: Although that is true, many believe that I am also the future leader of Konoha, and that I will be the next Hokage, so he thinks he has to protect me, but I can take care of myself

They kept talking about things for an other 10 minutes

Kira: Its almost time, Naruto get ready

Naruto laid on the ground and took aim for the first guard and Kira the second

Kira: All teams....Its time to rock and roll!

Naruto and Kira took out the guards with 1 shot each, they ran for the entrance, the alarm sounds

Base Alarm: Alert, perimeter Breach KILL The intruders

Sasuke: Team 2 has secured the Second Entrance

Athrun: Team 3, 3erd Entrance Secured

Kira: Team 1, the First entrance is taken care of, all teams set charges to blow the doors open, don't let a single one get away

Sasuke/Athrun: Aye

Kira set some explosives on the doors and hid behind a rock with Naruto

Kira: Fire in the hole !

The doors blew open

Kira: Naruto, how fast are you?

Naruto: Very

Kira: You go in first, there going to be waiting for us so prepare to dodge the attacks, think you can do it?

Naruto: No problem

Naruto got in a stance and put his hands together, he was pushing his chakara down to his feet, he then lifted his head and dashed for the door they were firing at him but he could dodge them, he was able to reach them and take them on hand to hand combat, Kira came in and took them out with his phaser

Kira: No time for fun and games, we have to take them out and keep going

Naruto: Aww...Fine

All teams ran threw the base searching every room taking out every guard liberating prisoners, some of them were ZAFT Employees ,accused of spying, joined them in the attack

In the Cardassian Command Center

Cardassian CO: Have security Teams 4 reinforce our Beta Team in Sector F

Cardassian XO: Sir, bases from all over the planet are reporting that there under attack

Cardassian CO: ...This is impossible, FINE hail the fleet, tell them to start bombing there cities, that should take care of this rebellion

Cardassian XO: Sir.....Our fleet is under attack, Federation ships have engaged them in combat

The sound of phaser fire just outside the Command Door

Cardassian #1: Sirs, the rebels have breached all security, there about to overrun our position

Cardassian CO: HOLD THEM OFF !! I'm going to the roof and take off with the shuttle

He ran for a small lift

Cardassian XO: YOU COWARD !!!

As he said that the doors blew open and Kira and Naruto rushed in firing and taking cover, Athrun and Cagalli came behind them and took cover, shots were being exchanged finally they were all taken out

Kira: Finally....We won

Cagalli: Wait....The CO...He is missing

Naruto: Maybe he he left threw that door over there

Kira: Cagalli, where does that lead to?

Cagalli: To the roof

Naruto: There only room for 2 people

Kira: Cagalli you and Athrun guard the command center, inform Team 2 of the situation

Kira and Naruto stepped into the Lift

Cagalli: Kira, Take this

She handed him what looked like a Bazooka type weapon and the doors shut, when they opened again they were surprised by some guards. They jumped up and dashed for cover, Kira went left Naruto went right

Kira: Damn it we need to take care of these guys before the shuttle takes off

Naruto: I have a clear shot from here but you have the weapon

Kira: I will throw it over to you, just fire at them

Naruto randomly fired so they wouldn't be able to fire at the weapon Kira was throwing at Naruto, Kira then started to fire himself while Naruto cough it, but the shuttle had taken off

Kira: NO !!!..He got away....

Naruto took aim and fired the shot, the missile hit the shuttle dead on sending it crashing into the middle of the city. Kira had taken out the rest of the guards and joined Naruto's side

Kira:....You did it, but how, he was out of guidance range

Naruto: I set it on manual and fired

Kira:......But at that distance your accuracy would of had to have been PERFECT

Naruto just smiled and grinned

Kira patted him on the back and they watched as ZAFT Rebel soldiers surrounded the shuttle to make sure he was dead

Kira: Nice job Naruto, lets go join the others

Everyone was outside celebrating with the Rebels, in the capital city Cagalli was addressing the crowd, surrounded by her body guards, Kira, Athrun, Sasuke, Naruto and Rick

Cagalli: Everyone, all Cardassian bases have been taken out, the fleet has been forced to leave thanks to the Federation, Orb is no longer under Cardassian Rule, ORB IS LIBERATED !! ORB IS FREE !!!

Everyone cheered

Naruto: "whispering to Kira" They never found his body

Kira: "whispers back" I know, that's why we have to be on our guards

Cagalli: We owe it all to our friends who protected me, LT Commander Kira Yamato and LT Athrun Zala of the Federation, and the last 3 who just joined during the last few days helped liberate us, LT Commander Rick and Ensigns Naruto and Sasuke please step up

The crowd screamed at there hero's

Cagalli: I hereby award you all with ORB's highest medal

Rick saw something in the background, he was moving on a rooftop and stopped, he was pointing something at Cagalli

Rick: WATCH OUT !!

He pushed Cagalli out of the way, he was shot and disintegrated, Naruto pulled out his phaser and shot the man who fell down to his death into the street

Kira and Athrun grabbed Cagalli to lead her to safety, Naruto and Sasuke ran toward the man's body

Sasuke: Hes Cardassian

Naruto: I think that's the CO we have been looking for

Sasuke: ....He killed rick

They returned to the others, all thought it was a shock, nothing was going to stop the celebrations. The next day

Cagalli: I'm sorry about Rick.....He saved my life

Athrun: I should have been the one who died, were the ones who dragged him into this.....

Cagalli held Athrun

Cagalli: NO !! Don't say things like that..... I don't want to lose you too

Kira: He died a hero, guys I'm sorry about what happened, your mission kinda failed now

Sasuke: Yeah...I cant imagine Captain Tucker being pleased about this

Kira: I will speak to him myself, the Freedom is on its way here to pick you up oh and Cagalli, I am recommending to Starfleet that Orb is ready for membership if you still wish it

Cagalli: Of course !! we owe much to the Federation, it would be an honor to join as a member, I have ordered the reconstruction of the Panama Starbase and shipyard facilities

Kira: The federation will supply a fleet to protect Orb, Once panama is constructed it will most likely become a front line base, you can bet the federation is going to send resources and ships to help build it, having a base this deep into Cardassian space will give us a great advantage

Cagalli: That's good news

Ramius: Chairman Athha, there is a ship requesting to talk with Sasuke and Naruto, I think its Captain Tucker from the USS Freedom

Cagalli: Thank you Colonel Ramius

Naruto: Oh boy....

Kira: Don't worry I'm going to go up with you 2

All 4 of them were now in there Starfleet uniforms inside the Flyer, the dome was open and the flyer took off, Cagalli watched as they slowly disappeared into the sky

Cagalli: Athrun..Don't you dare die on me...

The Flyer had docked with the Freedom Tucker was waiting in the shuttlebay

Tucker: What the? Who are you 2 and where is my first officer

Kira: My name is LT Commander Kira Yamato of the Special Ops Intel Division, Section 31

Athrun: And I am LT Athrun Zala, also of Section 31

Kira: I am sorry to say captain, your first officer was killed only hours ago

Tucker: WHAT !?

Kira: You should know that Naruto and Sasuke did rescue him, he was safe, they did there mission so please don't blame them

Tucker: How did he die

Kira: Like a hero.... He spotted a Cardassian who was going to kill Chairman Cagalli Athha and pushed her out of harms way.....

The captain took a few seconds of silence

Tucker: I see.....So why are you 2 here

Kira: In part because I wanted to explain to you what happened so you wouldn't blame Naruto and Sasuke, who did an excellent job, but also...I received orders from Admiral Janeway, I confirmed the orders with the Director of Section 31, I am being transferred to the Freedom as your new first Officer....

Tucker: WHAT ?!! But how.....I didn't even know Rick was dead ? And why you

Kira: I am part of section 31....Well WAS part of section 31.....Information travels fast, why ?....I cant answer that one

Athrun: ....What about me?

Kira: I didn't get any specific orders regarding you Athrun, but Captain, may I request that Athrun be transferred to the Freedom, he is an excellent pilot

Tucker: .....*Sigh* I have been looking for a new helm's since mine got transferred off 2 days ago, fine I will accept the transfer, but you and me need a nice long Talk.....LT Commander

Kira: .....Actually with this new job, I have been promoted to Commander

Tucker:.....Fine whatever

Naruto: ....What just happened?

Sasuke: Kira is the new first officer ?.....And Athrun is the new pilot ?

Naruto: .....THAT'S GREAT !!!

Naruto runs up to Athrun and Kira

Naruto: THIS IS AWESOME GUYS !!!

A few hours latter The ship was getting ready to leave orbit, on the bridge Athrun is siting at the helm, his Black shirt replaced with a Red one, Naruto was filling in for the Chief of Ops and Sasuke was filling in for the chief of Tactical who was off duty, the Captain and Kira just came out of his ready room, Kira with the 3 FULL Commander pips on his new Red Collar sat down at his new post along with the captain

Athrun: Heading?

But before the captain could respond a blip came from Naruto's console

Naruto: Incoming message.....Uh....

Naruto read the message out loud

Naruto: The Dragon has been killed by the knights of the round table thank you Sasuto for the warning jeni

Sasuke smiled

Sasuke: I think Neji got our message....

Naruto: OH the attack on DS9

Tucker: You were the ones who warned DS9 ?.....

Sasuke: Yeah we ran into the fleet on our way to Orb...

Tucker: I am impressed, and that's not easy to do good work you 2

Athrun: ....Heading?

Tucker: We are to go to SB 12 to resupply

Kira: Set course 149.2 warp 7

Tucker: Engage

Athrun input the information and the ship warped away

* * *

End chapter 7 and book 3

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke already making friends and having a huge impact on the war, can they keep it up? find out in the next Naruto RPG

Book 4 Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's


	8. Book 4 Preview

* * *

**PREVIEW/TEASER OF BOOK 4 Star Trek: Predator: Sad Day for Konoha's**

* * *

It has been 3 years since the war started, and there was no end in site, the federation was holding very well, but the Cardassian and Breen ships seam to have an endless supply of ships dragging the war on and on

The USS Lexington was on patrol, she was a Achilles class, Hinata had been serving for 2 years, she had made many friends and gained the respect of her Captain, She was now a LT JG and Chief of Operations

* * *

The Freedom was on a medical supply mission to Rigal 2

Tucker: We are a war ship doing a medical run...we should be on the front lines

Kira: Well Rigal 2 really needs these supplies sir

Sam: -= (Rigal 2 Admin) Thank you for your help Freedom, without these supplies the epidemic we have been having could have gone out of hand =-

Tucker: It was our pleasure

Sam: -= Maybe you could join me and my council for dinner tonight? =-

Tucker: well you see....

Kira: "whispering" Sir...Declining might insult them...I recommend you just go down, it's only dinner...

Tucker: "Sights" Of course Administrator...

Naruto: Getting a distress call......Its.....The Lexington !! its under attack by a huge ship

Tucker: .....Oh I am so sorry Administrator but duty calls, Freedom out

Naruto: Uh sir, the Lexington is 2 days away from our location, the USS Trinity with the 3th Fleet is already on its way and will be there in 10 minutes

Tucker: Anything to get out of here.....Helm set a course Max speed

Athrun: Aye aye at Warp 9.9 it will take us 37 hours

Tucker: Engage

* * *

Naruto walked into his office and sat down at his Desk, on the screen he could see 2 messages flashing, one being coded

Naruto: Computer, play first message

Hinata:-= Hi Naruto, how are you doing? I heard you got Promoted again and made Chief of the Hazard team "blushing" =-

Naruto: heh it looks like there having trouble with there climate control, shes all red

Hinata: -= I'm hoping to be promoted soon, i have been working extra hard....i....been thinking a lot about....."playing with her fingers and looked at the floor" =-

Lena: -= All hands Red Alert, Battle stations !! =-

Hinata: -= Oh no I have to go =-

END TRANSMISSION  
(Lexington Logo)

Naruto: .....She sent this right before the fight ?! i hope there alright, Computer play second Message

Computer: This message has been Encrypted, please Enter your Starfleet ID

Naruto: Who is this from....Computer, ID SH24924

Computer: ID Confirmed, Decrypting.....

Hinata: -= Naruto !!...The ship has been overpowered, we are in danger, we have been disabled and are being pulled inside Naruto P*e*se s*ve u* =-

Computer: End Transmission  
(Lexington Logo)

Naruto: .....HINATA

* * *

Neji had been transferred to the USS Titan and was now a LT and CO of the Hazard team, the Titan was stationed at DS9 and was among the ships sent to rescue the Lexington

Riker: Are you sure?

Gary: (ops) Yes sir...its the Lexington, or what's left of her

Neji was standing in the middle of the bridge looking at the screen, debris floating around

Neji: That cant be...

Troi: I'm sorry Neji this must be hard for you

Neji: IT ISN'T TRUE i know she is still alive

* * *

Janeway: Neji I know this is hard for you, i recommend you have a talk with your councillor, she is the best in Starfleet

Neji: I don't need a talk with commander Troi, look if you don't keep searching then I WILL

Janeway: Neji were in the middle of a war, i cant permit you to just wander around

Neji: Then consider this to be.......my **Resignation** from Starfleet

Janeway: NEJI!!

* * *

Book 4

Star Trek: Predator: Sad Day for Konoha's

**Coming soon**

* * *


	9. Book 4 out now

Book 4 Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's is now out :)


End file.
